Devices are known which are able to atomise water and eject into the atmosphere as a fine mist. These devices are used in snow making and low volume misting for evaporative cooling and/or localised dust control. The disadvantage of such known devices is they are not suitable for large scale waste water evaporation and/or dust control applications.